Protective eyewear (e.g., goggles, sunglasses, and/or other eye protection devices) are used for a wide range of activities including motorcycle racing, snowboarding, skiing, BMX, road bicycling, and other activities where eye protection is critical while maintaining good visibility in a wide range of weather conditions. Conventional eyewear have developed increasingly complex frames to create improved fit and flex characteristics and to allow the eyewear to be used with a variety of different types of helmets. Conventional eyewear have also attempted to manage airflow to prevent fogging by providing smooth, laminar airflow across the back surface of the lens. However, while protective eyewear are used in a wide range of weather conditions, one drawback to the use of conventional eyewear is that they typically prevent natural air cooling. Moreover, conventional frame designs often detrimentally restrict the user's view, which can be particularly hazardous during training and sporting events. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology for eye protection devices that provide increased viewing areas and disburse fresh air across areas where the eyewear otherwise prevents effective cooling without introducing dust or other irritants into the eyes.